


To Love A Cryptid

by angstyhobbit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But she's a vampire so, Cryptid Hunting, Cryptids, Dating, F/F, Human Kanaya Maryam, Lesbian Character, Romance, Vampire Lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhobbit/pseuds/angstyhobbit
Summary: Cryptid hunting with your girlfriend, Kanaya Maryam, started out as a joke. You two would wander through the woods and--of course--find nothing because cryptids aren't even real. Right?





	To Love A Cryptid

“I’m still not sure if I quite understand what kind of ‘date’ this is.”

I rummage through the back of my car, fishing out two flashlights.

“I told you. It’s cryptid hunting!”

I sling the backpack of supplies over my shoulder, hunkering over at the weight.

“But I still do not understand why we must be hunting fictional creatures.”

I gasp.

“Blasphemy, Kanaya!”

I look up into her green eyes, handing her a flashlight.

“Cryptids are real, and we’re going to find them.”

Kanaya sighs and takes the light. Grinning, I stand on my tiptoes and plant a chaste kiss against her jawline. She smiles, blowing a gentle breath between her dark, parted lips.

“I guess it won’t hurt to at least explore.”

“That’s the spirit!”


End file.
